Isana Sanagi
| classification = | reg =42090630 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = | beast = Two-Tailed Monster Cat | hiden = | nature = Fire Lightning Earth Crystal Primary | jutsu = Crystal Release: Diamond Blood Crystal Crystal Armour Diamond Crystal Clone | weapons = Three-Razor Spinner }} Appearance She has short purple hair and has a small build. Being a Jinchuriki to the Two-Tailed Monster Cat has resulted in her having some feline facial features, such as pronounced eyes and small fangs. She wears a more traditional ninja out fit, a mini green kimono wraped with a pink obi and covered in various peices of armour (a specialty of her village). She wears her ninja headband around her neck. Isana doesn't carry many weapons as she can make most with her crystal release. Personality Isana is a very forthright, unconventional and courageous girl. She doesn't overreact to simple insinuations and instead likes to take things at face value but she is not naive either. She is generally aware is someone is trying to fool her but she also likes to assume the best of people. Isana is also very free-willed and dislikes adhering to set social standards. She lives her life based on her own attitudes towards things and is not influenced but the views of others, even in the most simplest of matters. Isana is considered a dreamer by most who know her and is often caught lost in her own thoughts. Though seemingly contradictory, she is also extremely organized and logical. She is also very confident in herself and strong in her opinions but is more inclined to express this as a quite assurance which can be perceived by others as being passive. Although if she feels strongly about something or that there has ben an injustice she will fight with all her heart which can in turn develop into a ferocious anger. Isana isn't an overly social person preferring to to be by herself and think or being with a few good friends as opposed to being with a group of people. Despite this, she is a natural leader, easily taking charge of a situation if it calls for it. Isana has some very feline characteristics about her. Isana is very light on her feet and has a natural graceful balance about her. She is normally very dainty and can be quite affectionate. She enjoys sleeping in the sun and detests getting wet. In the field she has a more detached and serious attitude. Isana likes to take everything into consideration and then act on the course of action she deems to be the most fit. Background Isana is the daughter to Kazutoki Sanagi and the current Daimyo of the Land of Spring, Koyuki Kazahana. It was decided when she was born that she wouldn't grow up in the public and thus spent most of her time in a small mansion in the country side. When Isana was just over a year old the Two-Tailed Monster Cat attacked the Land of Spring. The fighting strength of the Yukigakure ninjas had greatly increased since the last war and combined with their advanced technology were able to subdue the beast. When they were debating as to who would become host for the beast, Koyuki offered up Isana. Koyuki didn't want to force such a burden upon any of her people and also considered it a great honour for although Jinchuriki face many hardships dealing with the beast these struggles make the hosts stronger people. The others present agreed to this and also pledged to support Isana. Although Koyuki wouldn't think any differently about her daughter, she worried that the other people of her country would outcast her or worse, so she had the others present there swear not to tell anyone about Isana being a Jinchuriki, not even her own husband. Isana had a relatively normal life growing up as the daughter of a Daimyo. Her parents goal of her being worked out well as only a handful of people within the nation knew her name or ever saw her face. She never attended any of the ceremonies or festivals of the nation but Isana was fine with this as she enjoyed playing with herself and her parents much more. When she was old enough she was enrolled at the new ninja academy in Yukigakure. Being new, the academy was small compared to those in the bigger nations but it was quickly growing and was of very high quality. While attending the academy Isana went by the name Isana Sanagi so that she wouldn't be recognized, not even the instructors knew of her true identity. Isana enjoyed her time at the academy and made a few close friends. Isana was also quite adept in her studies and thus graduated the academy at the age of 10. Naturally as a Genin she was assigned to a 4 ninja squad. Their Jōnin leader only allowed them to participate in the Chunin exam after three years of training. When Isana was 13, she and her squad mates participated in the exam and all three of genin were promoted to Chunin. Two years after that, she was promoted to the rank of Jōnin. During this entire time it became increasingly difficult for her to suppress the Tailed-Beast within her. This increasing nervousness prompted her to seek guidance leading her to venture out of the Land of Spring. Synopsis For many months she traveled the various countries searching for someone who could teach her how to control her Tailed-Beast. Her journey brought her to the Land of Rivers where she met Yue Kurayami. Yue, having already mastered his own Three-Tailed Demon, offered to teach her and she accepted. Yue's training allowed her to gain some control over the Nibi. Their training however was interrupted by Sadow Yatsumaru. Sadow tried to eat her while she was napping but was deflected by a barrier Yue had put up around her. This noise caused Isana to stir and partially awaken. She talked to Sadow but quickly fell back to sleep. Isana later awoke fully but forget the conversation as if it were a dream. When she saw Yue in his tailed state and Sadow cowering she quickly but a barrier around Sadow and demanded to know who he was and what had happened. When Yue attacked she pushed Sadow out of the way and used a jutsu on him. Yue immediately calmed down and returned to normal. Sadow's mum, Choso Yatsumaru, then appeared and broke Sadow out of his confinement. Both Isana and Yue decided to just walk away. Later as they were recovering from the training and their encounter with Sadow, Ryu Uchiha and Kimi Ayumu came onto his property. Yue took off on her to locate the intruder. As Yue was confronting Ryu, Isana interrupted, scolding him for his abrupt departure. While Yue and Ryu fought, Isana found Kimi crying behind a tree. She comforted Kimi and then told Ryu off for worrying Kimi. After Ryu explained that they were sent by the Hokage to summon Yue, he agreed to return to Konohagakure. Yue told Isana to collect her stuff. Yue ordering her around without asking her first bothered Isana and thus let off a mini fire ball at him which he deflected with his water also hitting Isana in the process. As they traveled tot eh Land of Fire Isana refused to talk to him. It came out that Isana was the Jinchuriki to the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. Ryu also revealed that he was originally supposed to be the host but couldn't handle it and apologized to her for putting her in this situation. Isana forgave him and explained that she was happy to be a Jinchuriki because it gave her power to protect her village. Isana waited in the village with Kimi as Yue and Ryu met with the Hokage. Yue returned and explained to Isana that he was going to go with the Hokage as his body guard to the Kage summit. Yue told her to wait for him in the village. Isana decided to just meander around the village and talk with Kimi while they waited for Yue and Ryu to return.Later in the day, the pair were met by Sadow. Sadow came to warn Isana of the impending Yatsumaru Clan's attack. Isana was initially suspicious of this information but then realized that he did it because he was fond of her. Despite this, Isana pointed out the flaws of Sadow's method. While he was busy beating himself up about this, she left a message for Kimi to inform the village of the attack while she kept Sadow busy. At Isana's suggestion, Sadow then kidnapped her. Once they were far enough away from the village Isana freed herself. The two then began talking which lead to a relaxed conversation between friends. This was interrupted however by the arrival of Sadow's sister Furi Yatsumaru. Isana feigned being truly kidnapped by Sadow so that he wouldn't get in as much trouble and then she ran back to the village. Unfortunately, as Isana was leaping between trees she was caught by Choso and taken back to the Yatsumaru Clan. Powers and Abilities Taijutsu: Graceful Strike Isana is a master of the Land of Spring's signature taijutsu, Graceful Strike. Being a master, she is capable of utilizing an opponent's momentum and chakra to their maximum potential for her benefit. This style requires that she remains calm and thus is usually so in combat. When Isana uses this style, she is, as the name suggests, very graceful even to a point that when she fights it looks like she is dancing with her opponent. This fact has thus earned her the moniker "Demon Dancer". Isana is also one of the new generation that has taken to combining her strikes with a specialized ninjutsu to do more damage. Crystal Release Weapons and Armour Despite hailing from the most technologically advanced land of them all, Isana carries very few weapons.Instead, she prefers to construct most weapons she needs using her crystal release. Isana carries with her the basic amount of kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and other such equipment. The only specific weapon she has is a three-razor spinner. This spinner is a specially made weapon crafted from some of the finest metals and is a conduit for chakra. Commonly, Isana uses this spinner as a tool to help her focus the chakra that she gets from the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. Isana also wears her land's infamous chakra armour that is capable of neutralizing many ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. Isana also carries with her a "secret weapon" that she refuses to use unless in defense of her home or family. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of the Two-Tailed Moster Cat, Isana has the capability to utilize it's power as her own. She produces and controls blue flames. These flames can reach temperatures equivalent to Blaze Release. Isana has mostly been suppressing the beast's power up until recently. she has come to realize that she can't deny this part of her forever and has recently begun training to gain control over the the Cat's power. Stats Relationships Yue Kurayami '''- As a result of her first impression of him, Isana thinks Yue to be a fool and is generally skeptical of him. She does not hesitate to speak her mind to him. Despite her personal views of him, she respects him as her sensei and his ninja abilities. Initially she is slightly nervous around him because of his record but after spending more time she understands him better and feels compassionate towards him. Isana has a slight brotherly relationship with him. '''Sadow Yatsumaru - Initially, Isana thought that Sadow was a weak, insane freak. The first memory she has of him is when he was trembling in front of Yue's power being even unable to give a proper sentence unless coaxed by her yelling. However his actions during their second encounter changed her opinion of him. Ryu Uchiha - At first she thought he was a fool for fighting Yue based on a clan rivalry but when he was feeling bad about being the reason Isana was the host to a tailed-beast her opinion completely changed. Isana now thinks that Ryu is a very thoughtful and compassionate individual who just wants to do right by people. Kimi Ayumu - Isana thinks Kimi is a very sweet girl who cares a great deal for her comrades and friends. She finds it quite admirable that Kimi doesn't try and hide her emotions and isn't afraid to do what she thinks is right. So far on Isana's journey, Kimi is the person Isana likes the most and is the most friendly with. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Jinchuriki Female